poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock
(Full Movie)|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 3 title = Written By:|Row 4 title = Edited by:|Row 5 title = Films used:|Row 5 info = Terra Titan Rising Betrayal Aftershock - Part 1 Aftershock - Part 2|Row 6 title = Starring:|Row 7 title = Guest starring:|Row 8 title = Logo of this film:|Row 9 title = Distributed By:|Row 10 title = Release Date:}} Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock (Full Movie) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/DC crossover created by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear in Google Drive in the near future. Plot A young blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl is running through a mesa close to Jump City. She is being chased by a giant scorpion, who is bent on killing her. The girl runs into a dead end and the scorpion corners her, but the Teen Titans appear on one of the hills and prepare to help the girl out. Before they can do so, however a long column of earth suddenly falls down and incapacitates the scorpion. The girl smiles and then a pillar emerges and raises her up to the hill where the Teen Titans are watching the scene. Robin approaches her and introduces himself, and the girl responds in turn, stating that her name is Terra. Terra already knows of the Titans and is able to name all of the Titans correctly. When she is about to name Beast Boy, he gets all nervous and says his name incorrectly several times, but Terra corrects him, which causes him to transform into a turtle while spinning around. Terra laughs, commenting that Beast Boy is hilarious. Beast Boy sticks out his human head, saying, "Me? Hilarious? Really?" He reverts back to his human form and collapses just as his eyes turn into hearts after Terra winked at him. Starfire proceeds to ask Terra, "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" Terra replies, "Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure?" Starfire gasps and proceeds to hug Terra, calling her 'new friend'. Beast Boy then asks what she is doing here, and Terra responds that she goes 'wherever the wind takes' her. Starfire, being kind, invites her to stay with them, and with encouragements from Cyborg and Beast Boy, she follows them back to the tower. However, Raven and Robin stay behind for a while, with Raven asking Robin if everything is okay. As he picks up soil and rubs it between his fingers, he replies, "Not sure. Something just doesn't feel right", before he and Raven follow Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire to the tower, then the spot where he was standing just before walking away collapses. What they all fail to realize is that Slade was watching them from a cave nearby a few minutes ago, murmuring that he was the one who saw Terra first. Slade then disappears back into the cave again. Glorrk Starfire's Tamaranean dish, Glorrk. When they arrive in the Titans Tower, Terra is amazed and cannot believe that the Titans actually live here. When the Titans present her with food she eats all of it, and then tries a special dish of Starfire's, which is the Glorrk. The other Titans tell her not to eat it but she believes it tastes nice, also mentioning that it tastes like a mixture of sushi and ice cream. Terra proceeds to have a bath and wash her clothes before sleeping on the couch in the main Ops room. Robin suggests that Terra join the team, but she needs to train with the Titans first so that they know what she can do. Beast Boy visits her at night, asking if she needs a blanket, but finds that she is not on the couch. Beast Boy finds her outside, throwing skipping stones into the water with 056 her powers. They play a game of skipping stones and joke around with each other. Terra says that she needs to leave, but Beast Boy convinces her to stay for one more day. Terra suddenly uses her powers and the rock Beast Boy was sitting on shoots into the water. Terra reveals to him that she cannot totally control her powers and asks him to swear never to tell anyone about her secret. Beast Boy swears he will not tell anybody. The next day, Cyborg has just cleared the Titans' training obstacle course. Robin invites her to have a go at the course. With her earth-based powers, she rides on a rock and tries her best to avoid all the obstacles, destroying them in the process by hurling rocks at them. She clears the course faster than Cyborg, and is congratulated by all of the the Titans except Raven, who merely comments that they will be needing a new obstacle course. Full of happiness in completing the course, Terra hugs Beast Boy, who collapses. The Titans are alerted to the presence of Slade, who has returned. The Titans and Terra rush to a mine, where Slade's minions are attacking the mine workers. They plan to steal a diamond, but are interrupted when the Titans arrive. Together they manage to defeat all of Slade's minions, but Terra accidentally drops a boulder on Beast Boy, crushing him underneath it. Terra, realizing her crime, tries to run away but encounters Slade, who lures her into a trap. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had actually managed to escape by transforming into a gorilla and breaking the boulder he lay under. He realizes that Terra had run away and rushes to find her. Terra is now confronted by Slade, who collapses the nearby cave walls, leaving no path to escape to. Terra fights Slade, but her lack of control over her powers causes her to do minimal damage to Slade. Slade smashes Terra into a wall and reveals that he has been watching her for a long time. Slade says that the real reason why she keeps travelling from time to time is because she causes many natural disasters with her powers by accident. Earthquakes, avalanches and mudslides were all her doing, and, fearing the locals will turn against her, she runs away. Slade comments that everywhere she goes she wishes to do good with her powers, but everywhere she fails. Slade asks her to be his apprentice. He claims that he can teach her to control her powers better than anything the Titans can do to help her. Slade taunts her that Beast Boy can never help her, which enrages her enough. This causes her to start a small hurricane, which forces the Titans to evacuate. Slade leaves, reminding her that he will be waiting for her. Terra remains trapped inside, but Beast Boy eventually arrives and calms her down. He promises that he will never tell anyone that she loses control of her powers. Back at the Tower, Terra declares that she is leaving, but Robin, who has figured out that Terra can't always control her powers, offers her a place on the team and gives her a Titans Communicator. Robin also points out that she will need training in order for her to control her powers better. Terra drops the communicator and angrily shouts at Beast Boy for betraying his promise and telling everyone, even though in reality Robin had figured it out by himself. Terra runs away from the Titans, leaving Beast Boy sad and lonely. Robin apologizes to Beast Boy about not knowing it was a secret. Beast Boy sadly responds that he had no chance to say goodbye to Terra. Slade, who is now watching Terra running away, announces that no matter where she goes, she will eventually end up with him. On a power plant being robbed by Slade's robots. They are about to make their escape when they are stopped by the Titans, including Terra. The Titans swiftly defeat the thieves, with Beast Boy coming to Terra's aid in the midst of the battle. Later, Slade is in his lair observing images and videos from the battle, as well as weapons and paraphernalia belonging to the Titans, supplied to him by an unknown character. Slade congratulates his accomplice and says to stick to the plan and by tomorrow the Teen Titans will be destroyed. The only clue to the identity of the mysterious figure is a bright blue eye staring out from the darkness. Back at Titans Tower, the Titans award the last slice of pizza to Terra for her superb efforts and mastery of her powers and throw a small party for her. She tries to shrug it off, saying it's no big deal. Beast Boy says that good friends like her don't come along every day. Cyborg locks down the Tower and the Titans retire for the night. Terra goes to her room and sends off an e-mail to an unknown character before Beast Boy knocks on her door. Although nervous, he presents her with a small package, declaring that he made something for her. Terra opens the package and finds a heart-shaped box with a mirror on the inside of the lid. Terra is moved and doesn't know what to say. Beast Boy replies, "You can say 'yes' because I'm about to ask you on a date." He asks her if tomorrow is okay, but Terra suddenly becomes mortified and abruptly retreats to her room saying, "I just can't". Back in his room, Beast Boy is busy reprimanding himself for not being more calm when asking her out, and thinking of different ways to change her mind; just when she appears outside his window, saying she wants to go out with him tonight. Just as they leave the Tower, Cyborg wakes up and goes to the kitchen for a snack, but finds an enormous army of Slade's robots waiting in ambush. Terra takes Beast Boy out of Jump City to a small restaurant where she frequently visited before she became a Titan. They order food, but Terra quickly whisks Beast Boy off when she sees an image of Slade in the restaurant, unbeknownst to him. She pulls him away so suddenly that Beast Boy drops his communicator just as Robin begins calling him for help. The other Titans are fighting for their lives back at the Tower against an army of Slade's robots, realizing that Terra is gone as well. Cyborg cannot figure out how they bypassed his security and got into the Tower so easily. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra are visiting an abandoned theme park. Terra seems rather distant and distracted. Beast Boy tells her that it's okay if she's not having fun with him, but Terra smiles and says that he is "her definition of fun". They both have a wonderful time riding bumper cars, playing games, and taking pictures together and form a close romantic connection. Later that night they are alone on the ferris wheel and Terra asks if Beast Boy would still be her friend even if he knew something bad about her, feeling that she can trust him to be a real friend. Beast Boy promises her unhesitantly and is about to kiss her when Slade appears and attacks. Beast Boy fends Slade off by himself as best he can and the fight ends with Terra bringing the Ferris wheel down on top of Slade as Beast Boy escapes the wreckage. They then take refuge in the house of mirrors where Beast Boy realizes he has lost his communicator. He says that they have to get back to Titans Tower, but Terra says she is not going back. Slade reappears and states that Terra has become his apprentice. Beast Boy fiercely asserts that he is lying, but Terra confirms it to be true. Flying into a rage, Beast Boy attacks Slade with all his might while Terra retreats to another part of the house. She becomes distraught and regretful, apologizing to Beast Boy and saying that she didn't want any of this to happen. Beast Boy appears, angry at her betrayal and that she had been pretending the entire time. Terra reminds Beast Boy of his promise to always be her friend, but he turns his back on her and says that she has no friends. Stricken at this, Terra leaves with Slade. The next morning, Titans Tower has been torn apart, but all of Slade's robots and machines have been destroyed. The Titans are dejected over Terra's betrayal and Starfire says that the outcome does not feel like a victory. The final shot shows Beast Boy in Terra's room, curled up on the bed as a dog with the heart-shaped box he made for her, heartbroken over losing Terra. Slade is instructing his deadly new apprentice, Terra. She confirms that she will serve him forever, that she has no doubts about her allegiance, and that she will destroy the Teen Titans. That day, the Titans are enjoying a drive through the city in the T-Car. Raven is busy ignoring Beast Boy, mainly in an attempt to get Raven to laugh, but she only turns the jokes back at him. Out of nowhere, something (which turns out to be a boulder) hits them full on from the side and the car is sent spinning down the street. They exit the car and see Terra standing before them wearing a metallic suit with Slade's insignia on the front. Terra starts her attack by unleashing a lightning-fast pummel of rocks. They dive out of the way as more rocks hit the T-Car, utterly totalling it. The Titans return to the attack, albeit hesitantly. Terra thoroughly demonstrates her new powers with her close-combat skills and is an even match for all of the Titans. She even demonstrates the ability to produce monsters from the streets. When she is surprised at this, Slade informs her that her new suit serves as a neural link between them. Slade can now project his own movements and attacks through his new apprentice, making her all the more dangerous. At several points during the battle the Titans show reluctance to deal any damaging blows to their attacker. There is one instance in particular where Starfire hits Terra hard with her eye beams and immediately goes to her side ruefully. Terra just smiles and says that Starfire was always easy to fool before hitting her with a plume of brick. Ultimately, Robin calls for a retreat and the Titans leave the battle. Beast Boy stares sadly at Terra before following. Back at Titans Tower as they recover from the skirmish, they are quite frustrated by their inability to fight effectively and treat Terra like they would any other criminal. Beast Boy says Terra is not just another criminal. She was a Teen Titan and their friend. Cyborg and Raven say that Terra was never truly their friend and has always been pure evil. Beast Boy says that he knew her better than anyone and she may have some issues, but she isn't evil and they can't give up on her. Robin reminds him that Terra is working for Slade. Beast Boy replies, "When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Robin decides that Terra gets one more chance. At that moment the alarm sounds. Terra has gone to the maximum security prison and freed Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. She places control devices on all three so they are now under Slade's command. The Titans split up with Robin and Starfire going after Cinderblock, Beast Boy and Cyborg going after Plasmus and Raven taking Overload on her own. Raven quickly defeats Overload by blasting him with the water pipes, but just then Terra appears. She slowly gains the upper hand and taunts Raven to the point that she loses control of her anger and attacks her in the raging form not seen since Nevermore. However, she is still no match for Terra and is seemingly drowned in a pool of mud. Robin and Starfire subsequently defeat Cinderblock, but no sooner have they done this than Terra ambushes them, sending Starfire plummeting off a cliff into the ocean, and leaving Terra to escape with Cinderblock in tow. Beast Boy and Cyborg are in the midst of fighting Plasmus when a big fault opens beneath them. Beast Boy holds onto the edge but Cyborg falls into the darkness. Terra evilly sneers at Beast Boy and closes the fault on him as he screams out her name. Later, Terra is searching for Robin when he surprises her. Robin has the advantage for most of the battle but he angers her when he tries to assuage her to his side again. Terra proclaims that she is not a sad helpless little girl and that she wanted to fight with Slade and annihilate him and his "pathetic friends". As she brings a rock down on top of him, the scene cuts directly to her presenting Slade with Robin's badge. Slade congratulates her and they prepare to conquer Jump City. Meanwhile, the Titans have survived somehow and reunited somewhere underground. They decide once and for all that Terra gets no more chances, no more trust, and no more mercy. She's just another criminal and they have to stop her...no matter what it takes. Terra begins an internal monologue, saying that she has done terrible things: having eliminated the Teen Titans, brought an entire city to its knees, and concluding that she has no regret for it (although the way she says it suggests otherwise) She is patrolling the dusty, deserted city making sure it is clear of the Teen Titans and stationing swarms of Slade's robots everywhere when suddenly the Titans appear and ambush her. Terra tries to fight back but she is overwhelmed as they attack from all sides with an unrelenting ferocity. Left with no other option, Terra retreats to another part of the city. Slade berates her for fleeing and commands her to stay and fight. The Titans hone in on her location and resume the attack. Despite her best efforts, Terra is effortlessly defeated. She calls Slade for help and he sends Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus to the scene, where they fuse into a gigantic hulking monster named Ternion. Terra runs back to Slade's hideout, thinking she is safe, but Slade begins to beat her savagely, saying she has failed her mission. It finally dawns on Terra that Slade never actually cared about her, and tells him that it's not too late for her to walk out the door. However, when she tries to rip her suit off, she discovers that it is fused to her skin. She then tries to leave, but the suit becomes fully integrated into her nervous system, giving Slade complete control over her actions. The Titans continue to fight Ternion and Slade's minions, and they eventually bring the monster down. Beast Boy slips away during the fight to go after Terra, unaware that the rest of his team is tracking him. He arrives in Slade's underground base and witnesses Terra being tortured. She begs him to kill her, saying "Isn't that what you came for?". Slade attacks Beast Boy through Terra, who has resigned herself to his control. Terra continues to plead with Beast Boy to destroy her, while he insists that she is strong enough to take control and that Slade has never had any hold over her. Beast Boy successfully dodges Terra's attacks until she catches him in a rockslide, trapping his foot and pinning him in place. Slade forces her to move in and finish him off. Beast Boy implores her to fight back, saying she can still do the right thing. Terra solemnly replies that it's too late. The other Titans arrive as she forms a pointed rock to finish him off. The Titans beg her not to do it and poise to attack her. Beast Boy tells her that it's never too late to change, and Terra earnestly apologizes to Beast Boy for what she has done. Terra then turns on Slade, effortlessly driving him back. They fight one on one until Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy on Slade shouting out, "You can't control me anymore!" The attack sends Slade flying backwards into a pool of lava below, ending his rule over the city, temporarily. Unfortunately, the power of Terra's attack awakens a volcano powerful enough to annihilate the entire city. Beast Boy approaches her and asks her to come with them and evacuate the city before the volcano erupts, but she says that she's the only one who can stop it. Beast Boy says it's too late, but Terra smiles and quotes him by saying "It's never too late." She puts her arms around him and they share one last loving embrace before she tearfully tells Beast Boy, "You were the best friend I ever had." She then pushes him away towards the exit on a rock. The Titans escape and Terra gives a scream as she absorbs all her power and manages to stop the volcano, but in the process turns herself to stone. The next day, the Titans visit the site where she stands as a statue and put a plaque saying "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend." They all vow to bring her back...someday. Trivia * Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The Bowser Family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent and Hades, Sheldon J. Plankton and Foop guest stars appearance in this film. Links Trailer * Sneak Peek * Titans meet Pooh's Enemies: Full Movie Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Part 8: Part 9: Part 10: Part 11: Part 12: Part 13: Ending Credits: Transcript /Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/DC crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films Category:Mystery films Category:Upcoming films